


Killian, meet Captain Hook

by Shut_up_im_reading



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Disney Movies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shut_up_im_reading/pseuds/Shut_up_im_reading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian are enjoying a Disney movie marathon. Killian is not impressed with the Disney version of Peter Pan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killian, meet Captain Hook

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is the first time I have written something and actually gotten to the end of it. Sorry if the characters are slightly different from the TV show I'm not the best at writing. Enjoy

“I don’t understand Swan” he said, his face turning towards me two hours into out Disney marathon date, “why does everyone think Pan is the hero?! And why does this version of me not look as dashing as… well… me!”

“That, Killian, is a good question. He certainly wasn’t like that when we met him” I replied looking into his charming blue eyes, the colour of the very oceans he loved to sail, “and you certainly are much better looking than Disney’s interpretation”

“I’m inclined to find this Walt Disney fellow and inform him of his mistake” he said seriously, “can’t have people going to Neverland thinking he’s a charming and kind boy or that I’m some flamboyant, black haired half-wit with a feather in his hat”

I had to hide my giggles from him as he shook his head, looking disappointed. 

“Are you laughing at me Swan?” he asked, pulling me towards him with a grumpy expression on his face.

“Now why would I laugh at you Killian?” I remarked, teasing him

“Just because you grew up in this strange and modern world doesn’t mean you get to laugh when you introduce me to it” He said grumpily

“Hey I’m sorry Killian I didn’t mean to upset you it’s just… cute” I raise my hand to the side of his face and turn it towards me, gently placing a kiss on his cheek, “it’s about time you started learning about the modern world now we’re in Storybrooke permanently”

“Bloody hell Swan you’re not going to try and teach me how to use the internet again are you? That, Love, is some serious magic I don’t want to mess with”

This time I didn’t even try to hide my laughter and soon Killian joined in. I loved these moments when for once I knew what was going on because this is my world. He has his pirate ships and sword fights I have Netflix and instant messaging. I was going to make the most of having the higher ground.

“Don’t worry Pirate I’m not going to make you use the internet, though last time was quite enjoyable” I say through my laughter, “for now let’s just relax, watch Disney films and thank god there isn’t a crisis we need to attend to for once. What shall we watch now?”

“Whatever you want Emma. I’m perfectly content as long as you’re here with me” he says, completely serious. Killian surprises me sometimes with comments like these, totally random but so serious and meaningful it makes me want to hold him and never ever let him go. I snuggle closer to him and tilt my head to kiss him. His lips are soft and gentle and I think for a moment that this shouldn’t be happening. Killian should have, I don’t know, turned into a flying monkey or something. How is it possible I can still be here, with a perfect happy ending? Every other time I’ve tried this happy ending thing it’s ended badly, usually with the guy dead. But the though soon passes as the kiss continues and I feel Killian’s hand run down my back, tugging me closer to him. Soon we break away and I look into his beautiful blue eyes and smile. God if my family saw me like this, acting like a soppy romantic school girl, I would never hear the end of it. This is the me I save for Killian and Killian alone.

“How does Peter Pan- Return to Neverland sound?” I ask with a grin on my face. Killian groans but hugs me and pushes me gently towards the DVD player.  
“Well love it’s not like I know how to use that strange device to stop you” he says with a gentle smile on his face. I smile and put the DVD in. “This is going to be quite entertaining” I think to myself as I settle back next to my pirate and prepare for the show.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or tips would be appreciated! Thanks


End file.
